1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of bearing assemblies being used in mast rollers, and is more particularly directed to masts used in conjunction with lift trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are so many mast roller assemblies used in lift trucks, and the like, that it is virtually impossible to attempt to cover the field of the prior art. Those skilled in the art, however, are familiar with the numerous different types of roller assemblies.
Mast roller assemblies customarily are welded or otherwise permanently secured to the channel guide members.
The present invention is unique and distinct from prior inventions in this field, and particularly in the field of mast rollers, in that the roller assemblies installed onto said masts are both removable and adjustable to compensate for variations in construction of the masts and for wear.